parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Troll Princess and the Boov
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoof Of The Princess and the Frog Cast:(Don't Edit) * Young Tiana - Young Poppy (Trolls) * Adult Tiana - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Frog Tiana - Disgust (Inside Out) * Prince Naveen - Branch (Trolls) * Frog Naveen - Oh (Home) * Louis The Alligator - Manny (Ice Age) * Ray - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Dr. Facilier - Kazar (The Wild) * Mama Odie - Jenny (Free Birds) * Lawrence - Crocosaur (The Wuzzles) * Young Charlotte La Bouff - Young Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Adult Charlotte La Bouff - Adult Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff - Stu Hopps (Zootopia) * Tiana's Parents - Ozzie and Heather (Over the Hedge) * Naveen's Parents - Flik and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Dr. Facilier's Friends - The Wild Characters * Prince Ralphie - Turbo * Marlon the Alligator - Captain Smek (Home) * Ian The Alligator - Hunter (Storks) * Frog Hunters - Trolls Characters Songs # Down in New Orleans (Prologue) – Princess Poppy # Down in New Orleans – Dr. John # Almost There – Princess Poppy # Friends on the Other Side – Kazar # When We're Human – Manny, Oh and Disgust # Gonna Take You There – Barry B. Benson # Ma Belle Evangeline – Barry B. Benson # Dig a Little Deeper – Jenny ft. The Pinnacle Gospel Choir and Disgust # Down in New Orleans (Finale) – Princess Poppy Scene Index: Movie Used: * The Princess and the Frog (2009) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: * Trolls (2016) * Inside Out (2015) * Home (2015) * Ice Age (2002) * Bee Movie (2007) * The Wild (2006) * Free Birds (2013) * The Wuzzles (1985) * Zootopia (2016) * Over the Hedge (2006) * A Bug’s Life (1998) * Turbo (2013) * Storks (2016) Gallery Trivia Poster (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoofs Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoof Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies